Kamen Rider Ghoul
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: Tsukune becomes a Rider after nearly dying at Youkai Academy. Now, 2 years later, he attends a new college and he's reunited with all of his Youkai friends. But not everyone is happy to see him. It will take time to heal old wounds and spark old flames
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the characters from the series 'Rosario + Vampire' nor do I own the manga or anime. They belong to the respective owners and creator._

_I do own all original characters, Rider forms and the school name as it is a fictional school. Please R&R and let me know what you thought of this first chapter._

**Kamen Rider Ghoul**

Author: Toku Warrior

_Ashes to ashes….dust to dust…the warrior of the damned, fighting to protect the living, dead, undead and the innocent._

_Once in a generation, one is chosen to answer the call and give their all for the cause._

_Once was human, then demon, now caught in between both worlds, and must choose whether to fight for life_

_Or for death._

_In the end, all that is, ever was and shall ever be, will rest souly on the shoulders_

_Of the damned one who fights the night and protects the light. _

**Chapter 1: The Rider Cometh**

'_I once thought that I'd be with them forever. That those days at Youkai Academy would never end. I was wrong. Even though my life was constantly threatened by the forces of the supernatural, by monsters and by my own recession into the creature known as a ghoul, I still enjoyed staying there because I had them by my side_.' the young man thought as he started to get ready to leave his new apartment to go to his new class at his new school. The school wasn't normal though. It was a school where humans and monsters co-existed. Unlike Youkai Academy, which was a school for monsters only, Exia University was meant for both monsters and humans who new about the monsters' existence and did not see any wrong in living side-by-side with one another.

'_Unfortunately, for me, that one desire would not be allowed. During my last year at Youkai Academy, a powerful monster attacked the school with hopes of destroying it and breaking the barrier so that the world of man and the world of monsters would once again fuse into one. My friends and I decided that we would protect the school. Together we, Moka the vampire, Yukari the witch, Kurumu the Succubus, Kokoa the vampire, Ruby the witch, Mizore the snow woman and I fought the monster and barely survived. I had to remove Moka's Rosario in the end so that her true self could help us fight and even then we were at a total disadvantage_.' the young man continued to recall as he grabbed his keys and stuffed them in his jacket pocket while grabbing his motor cycle helmet and tucking it under his right arm. He then slipped on a pair of black boots and tied them up. He exited the door and closed it followed by locking it up for the day.

The young man then turned to head for the garage where his bike was kept and noticed a note taped next to his doorbell. He grabbed the note and read what was listed. The sky was still slightly dark as the sun had not fully risen yet but he was able to read it just fine. '_Dear Tsukune, remember to take it easy. Even though the board chairman said that you could attend this university you should still be careful. So please, no trying to sacrifice yourself again like last time. Love always, Mom and Dad_.'

Tsukune finished reading the note and sighed. He remembered what happened that day. After releasing Moka from the seal of her Rosario they were still losing to the powerful monster. From what Yukari had told them, it was a monster that hadn't existed for over a few centuries. Apparently though, there was still one around. It was then that they realized that they need to find a way to keep the monster down long enough for the three demon priests who were called to seal it to enact their chant. The only problem was that it wouldn't sit still. So Tsukune could only think of the one thing he could do. He looked at his friends and saw how badly injured they were. Kurumu and Mizore were both barely able to stand and Ruby was holding Yukari in her arms the best she could without toppling over herself.

Kokoa and Moka were trying to think of a way to take the monster down and even some other students like Gin the Werewolf were lending a hand. Tsukune knew there was only one thing that would be able to keep the monster at bay. '_You couldn't fight the monster head on without risking the loss of your own life. So that's what I decided to do. I had looked at my holy lock and it didn't look like it was going to hold out much longer. I could even feel the instincts and murderous nature of the ghoul at the edge of the back of my mind. I was losing myself. So I decided to give the priests the one chance they needed. I turned to Moka and the others and just…smiled. That's all I could do. They looked at me and I could tell that Moka instantly knew what I was about to do. To bad she wasn't able to stop me. After all that's happened I still want to see her…but she probably doesn't want to see me. I was told that she blamed herself for what happened to me_.' Tsukune thought as he headed towards his bike in the apartment garage. He was lucky; the board chairman had paid for everything. Tsukune's apartment, his new bike, his living expenses, and everything else.

It had been almost 2 years since Tsukune had last had contact with anyone from the monster world besides the board chairman. During the final moments of the battle, Tsukune had rushed the monster head on and had taken fatal damage but he pressed on. The holy lock broke completely and his ghoul form reawakened. For some reason though, he was still in control. What Tsukune didn't know was that his family had also been brought over and informed of all the trials Tsukune had gone through for the past 3 years. They were shocked to say the least, more like his mom fainted.

Tsukune used all the power his ghoul form could muster and he held the beast down long enough for the priests to finish their chant and seal the creature forever. Tsukune had fainted from his injuries and he was taken to the infirmary. Moka refused to visit him for two reasons. The outer Moka blamed herself for what happened to Tsukune because it was her blood that mad him into a ghoul. Inner Moka was more mad at him than herself because she wanted to fight along side him. She had come to completely respect and cherish Tsukune and he went ahead and sacrificed himself without even asking her for her permission. The three priests used their magic to heal Tsukune the best they could and made it to where his injuries weren't fatal.

After the incident, Tsukune returned home but was also given his diploma early. He had survived Youkai Academy but just barely. His ghoul form was still about but he was still in control somewhat. The boar chairman then crafted an even stronger holy lock and tied to Tsukunes' right wrist. Five months later, after Tsukune had healed enough to go about life normally and after getting his parents off his back, he went back to Youkai Academy and talked with the board chairman. It was there that Tsukune learned of an ancient scroll and the power of an ancient warrior who had the power to fight the darkness and save the light. The board chairman then told Tsukune that there were some monsters that were trying to harm humans in the human world and that he wanted to know if Tsukune would be interested in helping him put a stop to it.

Tsukune said yes and he then spent 3 months training his body on how to properly and safely harness his ghoul powers without breaking the holy lock. He then went on a quest to find the scroll and ended up in the cave of an ancient beast that guarded it. Needless to say the beast would have killed him if he hadn't grabbed the scroll. The moment Tsukune touched it he was enveloped in a bright white light.

'_I can still remember it as if it were yesterday. When I regained consciousness within the light I could see images of parallel worlds where people with the ability to become powerful warriors and protect the innocent from all the corners of existence once lived. That was when it happened. My ghoul powers began to go crazy and I could feel myself losing it. Then a Rosario appeared out of thin air and wrapped a small chain around my neck_.' Tsukune remembered as he got on his bike. He had a white speed bike with some gold trim on the side with the word 'GHOULIZER' emblazoned on the side of it. (If you're wondering about a good image then think of the bike that IXA used in the series Kamen Rider Kiva.)

'_Then the light disappeared and when I opened my eyes again I could see the ancient beast looking at me. What surprised me even more was that Lord Akashiya, Moka's father, was there keeping the beast at bay while I was in the light. I then looked at my right hand and noticed that the Rosario that was once attached to the chain that now hung around my neck was now in my hand. I could feel a voice telling me to use the new power that had been granted to me by the ancient power of the scroll. I somehow understood what I needed to do. I brought the Rosario close to my face while glaring at the monster. That was when my life changed forever once again_.' Tsukune remembered as he turned on the engine and revved up the GHOULIZER and put on his helmet. His helmet was white in color like his bike and had a golden image of a cross plastered on the sides of it.

Tsukune then sped off out of the garage and down the road towards Exia University. The sun was now in the low part of the sky and the sunrise lit up everything with a brilliant glow of yellow, red and orange. Tsukunes' clothes could now be seen even better. He was wearing a black jacket over a white buttoned-up shirt with the Rosario tucked under his shirt. He had on black bike gloves and his holy lock could be seen under the wrist sleeve of his jacket. He had on light blue colored jeans and his black boots. The sun light reflected of his helmet and the reflective areas of his bike as he went around a corner and continued to make his way to his destination.

While driving on the way there, Tsukune was still remembering the events of what had happened in the cave. He glared at the monster as Lord Akashiya came to his side. A glow of white and gold light swirled around Tsukune's waist and then formed a belt with a black oval-like buckle with three small multi-colored gems on the top of it. The right side of the buckle had a hole that seemed big enough for the Rosario to fit into. Tsukune looked at the monster one more time than slid the Rosario, top first, into the hole while shouting out 'HENSHIN!' '_That was the day that my life took a turn. Not for the worst but possibly for the best_.'

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Start OP Theme 'The Soultaker' TV Size**

**Artist: JAM Project**

**End OP Theme**

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The sun was now in a nice position in the sky. The weather was warm with a cool breeze and many people, monsters and humans alike, were walking about the campus of Exia University. Many of the girls were carrying their books for their new classes as the new quarter started. Most of them were talking about the usual stuff that most girls talk about. Things like guys, clothes, make-up, shopping and relationships. Among them was a young blue haired girl. She had a bright smile with her hair tied in a ponytail which reached the small of her back. She wore a white blouse that bared her shoulders and reached just above her naval. She also wore a black skirt which went mid thigh and long white socks which seemed to fold over in a school girl fashion. She wore a pair of white high heels that had a shine in the sun light. The one thing she also had which had a lot off men starring at her for was her huge breasts.

"Yeah, I know. Boys are nothing more than idiots. They should only exist to give us women what we want." one girl said to the blue haired girl.

"True, but not all guys are idiots. There are a few nice ones out there." the blue haired girl responded.

"Oh come on Kurumu! You're a Succubus. I thought you all thought of men as nothing but sex slaves." the girl replied back.

"Not all of us think that way. All Succubus look for their _Destined One_. The one person we truly wish to spend our lives with." Kurumu replied back to the girl.

Upon arriving at the university a young girl, no older 15, stood at the front gate and looked on at the giant building in awe. She was wearing a short sleeved buttoned-up shirt with a black skirt that had a top attached to it that came with shoulder straps. She wore mid thigh high black stocking and black boots that had belt straps on them. A top her head was a pointy witches' hat and attached to her waist via a belt strap was a wand. The young witch continued to look at the building in wonder.

"Sugoi! What an amazing campus! This is going to be fun. Watch out Exia University because Yukari Sendou, the girl genius, is here!" Yukari shouted out. She then overheard a group of girls talking and was about to ignore them when she heard a familiar voice. "Huh, it can't be."

Yukari ran over to the girls and sure enough she spotted Kurumu among them. The site of seeing her old friend made her remember the old days and thus made her blurt out Kurumus' old nickname without even thinking it.

"Well if it isn't the big breasted cow." Yukari said without realizing. The group of girls stopped and Kurumu's hair stood on end. She recognized the voice immediately.

'_It can't be. That voice….Yukari_.' Kurumu thought. She stepped out of the group and spotted the young witch who appeared to have grown up a little. Even her bust size was in the B cup range as she was no longer the flat chested girl she once knew. "Yukari, is that really you ya little brat?"

"Sure is. Been a while hasn't it?" Yukari responded.

"It sure has been. Wait, if you're here then maybe Moka and Mizore are here too!" Kurumu shouted out. Both girls' eyes went wide in excitement and they dashed off to find their old friends and reminisce on old time. Kurumu waved good-bye to the group of girls as she and Yukari were on their way.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tsukune turned the last corner on his bike and made it to the front gate of the campus. He stopped for a moment and took in the site. The feeling he got from here reminded him of Youkai Academy a bit seeing as half the students here were monsters. '_Exia_ _University_…_I think I'm gonna like it here. I wonder if I'll see anyone I know from Youkai Academy. If I remember correctly, both Ruby-san and Nekonome-Sensei were transferred here about a year ago_.' Tsukune began to wonder when he was taken by surprise by the bodies of two familiar girls running past his bike and heading towards the school building. Tsukune went into shock for a moment as he quickly recognized who they were.

'_I don't believe it. Kurumu-san…and Yukari-chan…well, I can believe Yukari-chan but Kurumu-san. Hmm, she must have improved her grades_.' Tsukune thought as he looked on at his old friends. That was when he made his decision. He originally wasn't going to try and get in touch with anyone from Youkai Academy, especially the girls, but after seeing them he decided that he couldn't let them slip away from him again. He revved up his bike and headed off.

After a moment he caught up to them and pressed the button on his handle bar to sound his bike horn. Kurumu and Yukari stopped at the sound and turned around to see a white bike and its rider approach them. The girls looked on at the rider in confusion. Kurumu just thought it was another guy looking for a hot date and Yukari thought it was someone asking for directions.

"I wonder what this guy wants Kurumu." Yukari told her friend.

"I don't know. Maybe he's trying to look for a hot date and wants to ask one of us out."

"I doubt it." The man stopped his bike as he came up to the side of them. He leaned over to his right so that his foot reached the ground and his leg held up the bike. He turned the key on his bike to the off position and then put his hands to his helmet. Yukari and Kurumu starred at him in complete shock and disbelief when they saw who was under the helmet.

:"Tsukune!" both girls shouted.

"Hey Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan. It's been a long time." Tsukune replied to them with a smile. That was a mistake as Kurumu threw herself at her Destined One and knocked him over and off his bike. Yukari acted quickly and recited a chant which kept the bike from falling over on top the two.

Tsukune found his face implanted between Kurumu's breasts and the act made him remember his days back at Youkai Academy. '_This is something that'll just never get old_.' Tsukune thought as Kurumu just cooed to him in a lovey-dovey voice with tears in her eyes. Yukari also had tears in her eyes as well as neither of them had seen Tsukune since the incident back at the academy 2 years ago. Now that they had seen him again they would have it to where hell froze over before they ever let him leave their lives again.

"Tsukune-san, what are you doing here?!" Yukari asked her old and still current love interest.

"Well, as of today I'll be attending this university."

"Hontou ni?!" Kurumu shouted. "But what about your ghoul tendencies?"

"It's all right, see?" Tsukune raised his right arm and showed the girls the new holy lock that the board chairman had fastened for him. "This new holy lock is even stronger than my last one. Plus I underwent special training so that I could use my ghoul powers and abilities both properly and safely so that I don't break this one."

"Sugoi! I'm so happy for you Tsukune-san!" Yukari cheered as she too glomped Tsukune. This part surprised him as she was now a bit more mature physically than what she was a couple of years prior.

"This is great news. It looks like some of us came here after all. Now we won't be lonely." Kurumu said as she hugged Tsukune together with Yukari. This act got Tsukune a few glares from some of the male students and even a few female students.

"So, who all else is here besides us? I know that Ruby-san and Nekonome-Sensei are here but that's it." Tsukune asked.

"Well, besides those two and the three of us…we're not sure. We haven't seen Moka, Kokoa, Gin nor the stalker girl." Kurume informed him. This made Tsukune a little sad. He was hoping to be able to see them as well, especially Moka. Deep down he loved her most of all. The other girls were very special and dear to him but Moka was the one who still held his heart.

"Have you two talked to any of them in the past two years?"

"Well, Gin seems to have settled down a bit and Mizore helps her mom out at home. Moka kind of became a recluse for a bit but then her father arranged a forced marriage for her which she doesn't like at all. Kokoa…well, she just as aggressive as ever I suppose." Kurumu told him which made Tsukune stare at the succubus in disbelief.

'Moka-san…engaged…well, I guess things change over time.' Tsukune thought.

"It also seems that Kurumu, Ruby-san, Nekonome-sensei and I are the only ones that still like you as a friend." Yukari explained.

"I see. So Moka and the others hate me after all. Fitting. I leave their lives for two years without even so much as a phone call or a letter and they hate me. I guess I deserve it…sorta."

"We're sorry Tsukune. We at least believed that there was a very good reason so we asked the board chairman and he told us that you were training yourself." Kurumu told him. Tsukune just nodded in appreciation as he was happy that a few of his old friends considered him as such.

Yukari then looked over to the building entrance and noticed a very familiar perverted werewolf in his human form being dragged out of the building on a leash and collar by a girl with shoulder length brown hair. She wore a pink short sleeved shirt and white khakis with black shoes. This scene made Yukari smile as he got what he deserved and that someone else they knew was here.

"Hey you two, look over there. It's Gin-sempai." Yukari shouted. Kurumu and Tsukune looked and noticed their old friend in his predicament and then saw the doors burst open as a girl with long red hair in pig tails come running out and doing a flying jump kick on the werewolf.

"And if I recall, that would be Kokoa-chan." Tsukune replied. "She hasn't changed. She's still as aggressive as ever."

"Told ya." Kurumu chided in.

"And it looks like Gin is just as perverted as ever too." Tsukune chuckled.

"Kokoa-chan!" a voice from inside the building shouted whose owner then came running out of the building followed by another girl who had violet colored hair.

Tsukune and the others looked on and were shocked to see both Moka and Mizore there as well. They all had a small pile of books in bags with them as well, indicating that they were also students at the university. Moka was wearing a black blouse and dress skirt with white shoes. Her pink hair was in a long ponytail which now reached the back of her knees. Her rosario still hung in its usual spot around her neck. Mizore was dressed in her usual white sweater along with a pair of blue jeans and grey boots. Kokoa herself was dressed in a pair of jean shorts with white mid thigh stockings and black shoes. She also wore a red blouse which went well with her red hair.

Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes. He and the girls got up and dusted their clothes off. As they were cleaning up, both Ruby and Mrs. Nekonome also exited the building to try and help Moka calm Kokoa down. Ruby was dressed in her usual Goth clothing and Mrs. Nekonome wore her usual white skirt and yellow buttoned-up tank top. The group of girls did their best to try and calm down the young vampire but that was no easy feet. Mrs. Nekonome was getting worried when she instinctively looked over to her right and noticed Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune dusting off their clothes and Tsukune grabbing his bike by the handle bars, preparing to push it to its next destination.

"Ara, ara. Would you look at that? It looks like the whole gang is back together again." Mrs. Nekonome said which caused the whole group of girls and Gin to look to where she was looking. All of their eyes went wide when they saw Tsukune walking with Yukari and Kurumu towards their direction. Moka's rosario also began to stir, indicating that inner Moka also noticed Tsukunes' presence.

'_Tsukune….he's really here. I-I don't believe it_.' Moka thought.

'_**Well would you look at that? I was hoping that we could see him again. I have wanted to kick his ass for a long time**_.' Inner Moka told her outer self.

'_Ch-chotto matte! We can't do that. Shouldn't we probably give him a chance to apologize or even explain himself first? We were the ones who didn't want to see him as we blamed ourselves for what happened to him_.' Outer Moka quipped back to her true self.

'_**I could care less. He was always on about how he liked us the way we were and after the battle he never contacted us again**_.' Inner Moka told her outer half. This caused Outer Moka to think about it for a second and she had to admit defeat. Her real self was right. Tsukune would have made an attempt to contact her but he never did. At least to her knowledge.

Mrs. Nekonome ran towards the three people she once called her students and stopped in front of them. Ruby did the same but instead of stopping she just jumped onto Tsukune and gave him a big hug. Kurumu and Yukari just glared at her for a moment and then returned their gazes back towards the others who were making their way towards them. During that time, another person stepped out of the building and walked along side Moka. This person was a young man. He had blue eyes and short, spiky green hair. He had two small rosaries strapped to his wrists, acting as seals. He wore black khakis and a long sleeved red buttoned-up silk shirt. He also wore black suede shoes that had a bright shine to them in the sunlight. In his mouth were two small canines like Moka's. This young man was also a vampire. Tsukune looked at him and noticed how he held onto Moka's hand in a possessive way.

Moka and the others stopped in front of the group and just stood there. Before anyone could say a word though, Tsukune's cell phone went off (his ring tone is the song '_Innocent Trap_' which is the theme for Basshaa from KR Kiva). Looking apologetic, Tsukune grabbed his cell phone and answered it.

"Moshi, moshi…hello." Tsukune spoke into the phone.

"_Tsukune-kun, long time no talk_." a voice spoke over the phone.

"Oh, hello board chairman. What's wrong? Has something come up?"

"_No, nothing at all. I just wanted to wish you the best of luck and to remember your promise_."

"Yes, I know. I'll be fine and don't worry, I'll keep my promise and keep the peace here at the university and the city." this last part of the conversation got everyone there looking at Tsukune with a confused look

"_Very good then. I'll let you go so that you can get yourself set up and situated. Mrs. Nekonome and Ruby have already been informed of your arrival and the certain task that I've charged you with_." the board chairman told him. With that the board chairman hung up and Tsukune closed his cell phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

Tsukune looked at Mrs. Nekonome and Ruby and they both nodded at him, telling him that they knew about the task that the board chairman asked him to carry out. Tsukune then looked at the others, feeling concerned looks from Kurumu and Yukari and hostile ones from the others. Not wanting to start a pointless fight, Tsukune got back on his bike and turned the key to 'on'. Before revving up the engine though he took out a small note pad and wrote down something on it. He then removed the piece of paper from the pad and tore it in two and gave each piece to Yukari and Kurumu.

:"What's this Tsukune-san?" Yukari asked.

"That's both my new apartment address and my cell phone number. This way you can come visit me whenever you want. Of course, this doesn't mean hide in my bed and wait to seduce me Kurumu." Kurumu just laughed weekly as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

With that done Tsukune put on his helmet and revved up his engine. He then sped off towards the campus parking lot and to his first class. '_I hope I can patch things up with the others. Especially Moka-san_.' He thought on his was to class.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Later that evening Moka was walking back to her dorm room which she shared with Kokoa. Apparently, Tsukune shared at least two of her classes with her considering they were both majoring in journalism. She was upset as well as the teacher had assigned their seats and they ended up sitting next to one another. '_Mo, why did we have two of the same classes_.' she thought to herself. Her inner self was also upset with the arrangement but both had been somewhat happy to sit next to him. This made it to where they wanted to at least talk with Tsukune and find out why he never contacted them. That was when Moka bumped into her fiancé.

"Easy there pet. You should pay more attention to your surroundings and not to your day dreams." the young vampire said arrogantly. This made outer Moka unhappy and inner Moka very angry. Neither of them liked this guy for many reasons.

"I know Vlad. But I don't need you to tell me such things as if I were an idiot." Instantly after saying that Moka found herself sent to the ground from a hard slap to the face.

"You little bitch! Don't you ever talk back to me! I own you and don't you ever forget it!" Vlad yelled at the top of his voice, catching the ear of a certain passer-by.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tsukune was strapping his backpack to the back seat of his bike while thinking of the events that transpired during the day. After leaving the others earlier this morning he had made a new friend and later during the day a new enemy. His new friend was a young vampire named Daisuke Shizunou. Like Tsukune, he came to school on a bike similar to his but red in color and it had the word 'CRIMSON' plastered on its side in gold lettering. The two had become fast friends and had told one another about the others past experiences. Like Moka, Daisuke grew up with little to no friends in the human world but made a few at Youkai Academy. Or course, his power was also close to Moka's but not quite there. They talked about bikes, racing, girls, real life, other hobbies and interests and places in the world that they'd like to visit.

On the other hand, the new enemy that Tsukune made was actually Moka's fiancé, Vlad Impalta. Vlad was named after one of the most famous vampires in history Vlad the Impaler, also known as Count Dracula. They had bumped into one another in the library and Vlad took an immediate disliking to Tsukune because he feared that Tsukune might actually take his prize and property from him. Vlad made it clear to Tsukune to stay away from Moka less he wished for his death. Unlike Moka, Vlad could remove his own Rosario's of his own free will whenever he wanted which made him a dangerous person.

'_That bastard. He doesn't deserve Moka-san_.' Tsukune thought to himself.

Tsukune was then brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone slapping something and the sound of a girl screaming from the hit. What made Tsukune worry was that he recognized the girls' voice. Tsukune ran to the direction of the sound and made it to a secluded section of the campus garden and saw Vlad holding Moka up by her pink hair. Tsukune then saw a red welt on her cheek and put two and two together. This made Tsukune very angry and he made his way towards the pair of vampires.

"Hey Vlad!" Tsukune shouted. This caused Vlad to turn his head towards him and for Moka to look at him.

'_Tsukune! What's he doing here_?!" Moka thought to herself. '_**I don't know but this is one time I wish he'd remove the Rosario so that I could kick Vlad's ass real good**_!' Inner Moka told her outer self who agreed with the statement.

"What do you want Aono?" Vlad asked in an enraged tone.

"Let go of Moka-san right now! She doesn't deserve such abuse from some low life like you!" This caused Vlad to get even angrier.

"You pathetic piece of shit! You dare to call me a low life when you are nothing but a lowly human turned ghoul!" Vlad yanked Moka by her hair hard which caused her to screech in pain. "This is personal business between intended lovers so stay out of matters that do not concern the likes of a commoner such as you!"

"I'm making it my business! Anyone who hurts Moka-san is nothing but a lowly dog." This statement was the last straw as Vlad threw Moka away from him and took hold of his Rosario's around his wrist. He ripped them from their chains and his demonic energy exploded. His power was nearly as great as Kuyou's but Tsukune knew that he was nothing compared to Inner Moka.

Moka just starred in shock. She was not shocked that Vlad turned into his true self but that Tsukune had come to her defense. She and her true self had thought that he had abandoned them but here he was, protecting them. Vlad then disappeared and reappeared behind Tsukune and let loose a powerful roundhouse kick. The kick hit nothing but air though as Tsukune vanished and then reappeared next to Moka a second later. He knelt next to her and gave her a comforting smile. He gently took her hand and helped her up to her feet.

"Are you ok Moka-san?"

"Yes…now that you're here with me." Moka said with tears starting to form in her eyes. The eye on her Rosario started to glow and the Rosario moved slightly.

Tsukune noticed the movement and knew what Inner Moka wanted. He took a hold of the Rosario and gave Moka a reassuring smile before giving the Rosario a good strong yank. The Rosario came off the chain and rested in Tsukunes' hand as he stepped back. At that moment, Moka's demonic energy made Vlad's look like nothing. This one thing Vlad didn't want to happen. All of the demonic Power Moka possessed turned her hair silver and her eyes into a beautiful red. As her power died down a bit after her transformation was over she cocked a cocky smirk and started warming her legs up like a kick boxer would before a big match. She then grabbed her long dress skirt and ripped the right side of it in half so that she wouldn't be hindered when trying to kick. She then took a quick look at Tsukune who didn't seem afraid at all but instead was giving her a pleasant smile, showing her that he was happy to see this side of her again as well.

"Well Vlad, who's the bitch now?" Moka asked as she started walking towards her worthless fiancé. Vlad stepped back a bit with fear in his eyes. He then calmed himself down and then determined.

"You are. Just because you're unsealed doesn't mean I don't own you anymore. I expected that this might happen so I had a little something set up just in case." With that Vlad raised his right hand in the air and snapped his fingers. In an instant a group of people, Vlad's personal and elite body guards, surrounded both Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune recognized some of them as students of the university and then noticed that something was a little different about them.

The body guards, 12 in all, all had silver hair and red eyes. They were lower level vampires that served a high level one. Alone their power was where near Moka's but together they could easily overwhelm and defeat even her. Vlad walked up to his servants and then looked at Moka and Tsukune with a victorious look in his eyes. Vlad started to laugh until just smirked and chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny commoner?" Vlad asked, annoyed at Tsukune.

"You are so stupid. Didn't Mrs. Nekonome and Ruby tell anyone about my little side job?" Tsukune asked aloud.

"What side job?" Vlad asked in an irritated tone. Moka also looked at Tsukune with confusion on her face.

"Well Vlad, ya see, I was originally looking for a college that offered journalism as one of its majors and the board chairman of Youkai Academy told me of this place. He and I set up a deal. He would sponsor me and in return I would act as the schools' enforcer of the sacred rules."

"What sacred are those Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Only three. The first is that all students, human and monster alike, must not vandalize any school property as most of the statues and things like that are both old and sacred, dating back to the days of Egypt and its pharos." Tsukune told them.

"What are the other two?" Vlad asked.

"Well the second one is that no one is to bring in any outsider who wishes harm on those that attend this school and live in this city. I know, these first two rules don't seem like sacred rules but they help keep the reputation of this school in good standing with the world government."

"And the third?" Moka asked. Tsukune just smiled and looked at Vlad with a look of intent to kill in his eyes.

"The third…is meant for monsters only. The third sacred rule is that no monster attending Exia University may assume their true form on campus or in the city unless they are in mortal danger. If they assume their true forms on purpose and for their own selfish reasons then I'm to deal with them…personally." Tsukune just cocked a smirk and Moka looked at him like he was crazy.

'_**What is he, nuts**_?!' Inner Moka thought to herself. '_**He may be a human turned ghoul and his strength may be great but even he can't fight Vlad**_.' '_Well, maybe Tsukune gained some new abilities during the past 2 years_.' Outer Moka told her true self. This made Inner Moka think about what Tsukune could have gained which made him so confident.

Vlad started to laugh hysterically and his body guards just chuckled. He looked at Tsukune and continued to laugh. Unbeknownst to him or the others, Gin had been walking by and had heard the whole conversation. As usual, he had his camera with him and was taking pictures every few moments. He didn't like Vlad and he wanted to make sure to catch him in the act of breaking the sacred rules. Of course, he was also confused as to why Tsukune was so confident. He would soon get his answer as would Vlad and Moka.

"Y-you…hahahaha….you say you're going to punish me. Hahahahaha, that's rich. Come on, tell me another joke." Vlad laughed again but then stopped as Tsukune took the Rosario hanging around his neck and removed it from its chain. Of course, nothing happened and Vlad started to smile in delight.

"Tsukune, what are trying to do, imitate me or something?!" Inner Moka growled in nervousness.

Tsukune held the Rosario in his right hand and then raised his left into the air. He snapped is fingers on his left hand and in a swirl of white, black and gold energy a belt appeared and fastened itself to his waist. The belt was silver in color with black belt loop-like bands etched on it. On the sides of the belt were circular protrusions with gems set in the center of them. In the center of the belt was a black oval-like buckle with an opening on its right side which seemed to allow access to something. Tsukune just looked at Moka.

"Actually Moka-san, I was going to do this…Henshin!" Tsukune shouted out as he slid the Rosario into the slot within the buckle, locking it into place.

With the Rosario locked into place within the buckle, it glowed a golden aura and shot out 6 energy projections in the shapes of crosses around Tsukunes' body. Then golden stream released from the belt and traveled up and down Tsukunes body, creating a black body suit with the golden streams solidifying as strip patterns on the body suit (think of KR Faiz for this part of the look). The 6 energy crosses then went and planted themselves on Tsukune's body. Two of them attached themselves to his forearms, creating armguards.

The bottom tips of the two crosses flattened out and encircled his wrists, creating wrist guards with gem like sphere on the top. The next two crosses planted themselves on his shins and created leg armor and boots. The foot part of the boots had cross symbols emblazoned on the top of them. The arm guards and boot turned white while the crosses turned gold with small gem-like sphere appearing on them. His upper arms gained a little armor padding and his shoulder armor was partly round with gold trim that ended in spikes at the top and side of the shoulder armor. On top of the shoulder guards appeared a skull-like shape with red trim on the sides.

The fifth energy cross planted itself on Tsukune's chest and created a chest and back plate. The chest area had two silver colored pectoral like designs with the rest of the chest plat armor in a black color. The final energy cross set itself on Tsukune's face. The arms of the cross opened up as the helmet formed around his head. The bottom half of the cross covered the middle of his silver mouth plate and the mouth plate had fang-like impression on it. The helmet was black in color with white sides that extended to the top sides of the helmet. The cross gained a green diamond shaped gem in the center as the arms finished opening up, revealing red eye piece which were framed by the separated cross arms. To finish the transformation sequence, two chains appeared out of thin air and attached themselves to the lower sided of Tsukune's chest plat and to the back of it.

Once the armor finished forming, an explosion of both holy and demonic energy erupted from Tsukune's body, sending all of Vlad's body guards flying into the walls of the campus building. Vlad just stood there speechless as Moka looked on in wonder. Gin gawked for a moment and then took pictures like a mad man. He was going to keep quite about who was under the armor for now until he had a chance to talk to Tsukune.

The diamond gem in the center of Tsukune's helmet and his eye pieces flash a show of green and red, signaling that he was ready to fight. He started to calmly walk forward towards Vlad who just backed away from him like a coward. The power that Tsukune was letting off made Lord Akashiya himself look normal. Tsukunes' power was on par with the strongest of S Class monsters now and Vlad was no where near that level of power. So, Vlad did the only thing he could think of, he ran like hell. That wouldn't do any good as the chains attached to his armor shot out and wrapped around Vlad's legs, tripping and binding him up.

"Where do you think you're going Vlad? If I recall, you were supposed be taught your place by Moka-san…were you not?" Tsukune asked in a monotone voice.

Moka walked up to Tsukune and just smiled at him. This was the first time in a while that she would be able to teach someone there place in the world and that was under her foot. Vlad looked on in horror and then realized something. Moka was in her true state for her own reasons as well. At least, that's how Vlad saw it.

"Wait a minute! What about her?!" She's in her true form too and it's for her own reasons!" Vlad screamed while pointing at Moka. This made Moka grow a little concerned. She wasn't worried about Tsukune's power as she knew she could fight him on even terms but it did worry her that he might attack her.

"You're right about that. She is in her true form for her own personal reasons…but you forget that I was the one who removed her Rosario so she will not be dealt any punishment." This statement made Vlad look at the two fighters in horror. Gin then stepped out of his hiding spot and walked over to them.

"Hey Tsukune, mind if I take a picture of Vlad getting the shit beat out of him by Moka for my personal collection and for her fathers as well?"

"Be my guest. I see no harm in it. Plus Lord Akashiya will learn of how Vlad has been treating his precious daughter." This made a look of fear appear on Vlad's face because if angering Inner Moka was bad, angering her father was worse. Tsukune then turned towards Moka, "Moka-san, usually I would be the one carrying out the punishment….but I think I can make an exception in this case and allow you the honor."

Moka just gave Tsukune a seductive smile and then looked evilly at Vlad. She walked over to him while he starred at her in fear. She stopped in front of him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Vlad dear, consider the wedding off…and…KNOW YOUR PLACE!" With that Moka let loose a powerful kick to Vlad's head, sending him flying through the air and into a building. He fell to the ground unconscious and Tsukune made his way towards him. He took out a small branding rod and placed it on Vlad's neck, branding him as having been punished.

Tsukune then stood up and walked over to Moka. Gin ran to join them after taking picture after picture of the kick and Vlad's lifeless body. Moka just starred at Tsukune and thought about all the good and bad times. She wondered if it was good to try and restart their friendship again. That was when Tsukune handed Moka her Rosario and then turned and walked away back to the parking lot and towards his bike. He wouldn't get far as Moka called out to him.

"Tsukune! Wait!" Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks. This would be a big mistake on his part for at that moment a huge rumbling sound began to emerge from now where as the ground beneath his feet began to shake and crake.

"What in the world?!" Tsukune shouted. The ground below him then burst open as a giant monster that looked like a dinosaur on steroids chomped down n the armored Tsukune and swallowed him whole.

"No! Tsukune!" Moka and Gin shouted.

All the shouting and rumbling had caused a small commotion and a few of the students went to investigate. They were really Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa looking for Moka as she had not returned to her dorm room. When they heard screaming, shouting and rumbling and then felt 3 huge demonic auras they went running to the scene on their old Newspaper Club instinct. When the four girls arrived they saw a white armored warrior being swallowed whole by a huge monster. Kurumu then looked over to her left and noticed Moka and Gin standing there with shock in their eyes. What shocked the girls was that Moka was in her true form.

"Moka! Gin! What's going on? Who was that guy that just got swallowed up?" Kurumu called out to them as she and the others ran to meet up with them.

Moka and Gin looked at one another. They didn't know about Tsukune's secret. About him being an armored warrior. It was then that the two of them realized that maybe it was supposed to be a secret and Tsukune showed them because he still trusted them.

"It…it…it was….it was Tsu—" Moka began but she soon stopped as the monsters belly began to bulge. That was when the group heard something.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Within the creatures' stomach, Tsukune stood there trying to figure a way out of his current predicament. Things didn't look good and he didn't want to stay here for too long. '_Man, this sucks. Like I haven't been eaten enough by giant monsters over the past year_.' Tsukune thought as he looked around the creature's stomach some more. He then noticed that a certain area of the stomach appeared to be a little bit thinner than the other areas. '_Hmm, seems like a possible exit. Well, it's about high time I blasted my way out of here_.' Tsukune thought to himself.

With that thought in mind he did a quick tap with his palm on them gem located on the left side of his belt. The gem glowed for a moment and then a golden cross appeared out of thin air and hovered in his hand. The golden energy cross then transformed into a gun. At the same time, a somewhat mechanical voice came to life fro the belt buckle (think of the voices that come from the belts in Kamen Rider Kabuto)

"_**Cross Buster**_"

Tsukune took hold of the Cross Buster and then, with his right thumb, pushed the far left gem-like button on top of his buckle. The gem glowed blue as the same mechanical came back on.

"_**Charge**_"

"Ready." Tsukune said as he aimed his gun at the thinnest part of the monsters stomach wall lining. Black and blue energy started to transfer from the belt and to the Cross Bust, forming a powerful energy sphere in front of the muzzle. More energy began to swirl around Tsukune as he took aim.

"_**Rider Crusher**_"

Tsukune pulled the trigger and let loose the powerful blast. The force of the shot was powerful to the point that the recoil nearly sent Tsukune flying into the monsters stomach acid.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Moka and the other just looked on as the monsters stomach began to glow. The monster growled and moaned in pain as the energy collecting within its stomach began to cause it pain. Vlad had also awoken but he would not be able to escape as he was sitting right in front of the group. The girls and Gin then heard a mechanical voice come from the monsters' belly.

"_**Rider Crusher**_"

And then……_BLAM_!!!

A huge blast of energy busted through the upper half of the monsters' belly and the energy blast continued on through the sky as it went into space were it then dissipated. The monster howled in pain as blood began to spew from its wound and from its mouth. The girls, Gin and Vlad then noticed a familiar white armored figure jump up and out of the wound in the monsters belly and straight into the air. The moment Tsukune exited the creature's body and was air born he returned the Cross buster to his belt. He then press the center gem-like button with his right thumb and began to power up his hissatsu waza.

"Charge"

Tsukune then started coming down through the air like a rock, extending his right leg into a flying kick-like fashion. Energy went from his belt and into his boot as the gems on his right leg began to glow.

"Rider Kick"

"Hyah!!!! Know…your…place!" Tsukune shouted as he impacted the monster head on. The force of the impact and the power in the kick cause the monster to explode into dust. As the monsters' essence vanished, an eerie image of a skull appeared and then disappeared, representing the symbol of Tsukune's name.

Tsukune the stood up and looked at the moon which had turned blood red. A moment later the color went back to a cool yellow/white glow. The look of the moon remind Tsukune of a graveyard. Cold and decollate. Tsukune then turned towards Moka and the others and noticed that Vlad had woken up. Vlad looked at Tsukune and fear struck his face. A moment later Vlad wet his pants and then again fell unconscious. Tsukune then turned his attention to Moka and Gin and noticed that the two of them, without the others noticed, made a zipping motion over their mouths with their fingers which told him that they wouldn't tell the other his secret unless he wanted them to know.

Tsukune, under his mask, let a thankful smile cross his face and he turned and began to walk away from the others and into the night. Yukari had become awed by the power of this white armored warrior and then ran towards him a little before yelling out to him.

"Hey, wait a moment! Who are you and what are you?" Yukari stopped half way as Tsukune just turned around and looked at her through his armors eye pieces. He smiled and let out a quiet sigh.

"I'm a Kamen Rider. That's what I am. As for a name…..you can call me…._Ghoul_." Ghoul told her. With that, Tsukune walked away and left the others speechless. He knew that Kurumu and Yukari would come to him in the morning to tell him all about their first sitting of Ghoul.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next morning Tsukune arrived at the parking lot and noticed that his new friend Daisuke was just locking up his bike. Tsukune pulled up next to him and parked his bike, switched it off, and locked it up before taking off his helmet.

"Ohayo, Daisuke-kun." Tsukune said to his new vampiric friend.

"Ohayo, Tsukune-san." Daisuke returned.

"So, have you found a club that you want to join yet?"

Not yet but I was thinking about checking out the universities Newspaper Club. I hear some old friends of yours have started it up."

"Really, then let's go Daisuke-kun. I guess we should see how they're setting it up."

With that the two of them headed towards the universities newspaper room and when they approached the door they could hear shouting. The two friends looked at one another and shrugged. Tsukune opened the door and walked in only to find Kokoa and Kurumu fighting over the possible identity of the white armored warrior.

"Ano…minna, why are you fighting?" Tsukune asked the girls. Moka, her outer self, saw Tsukune and nearly tackled him to the floor.

"Tsukune, it's good to see you this morning. And…" Moka leaned in closer to whisper to him. "Thanks for the help last night." A small blush appeared across her face and she just sat on top of Tsukune. That was until Kurumu tore her off of him. Daisuke just watched all the excitement while standing next to Gin, sucking on a blood packet.

"This always happen with Tsukune-san?" Daisuke asked the werewolf.

"Pretty much. It's just like the good ol' days." Gin just smiled as the girl who had him on a leash yesterday just sat next to him with her head rested on his right shoulder.

"Look Tsukune! It's our first research scoop!" Yukari shouted out as she held up a dummy paper cover with a picture of the white armored warrior and a title headline.

'**Kamen Rider Ghoul. Exia University's masked warrior**.'

"Catchy title." Tsukune chuckled.

"You should have seen it Tsukune! This guy got swallowed by a huge monster and then he blasted out of its stomach and then killed it with a power falling flying kick!" Yukari exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, then I guess I owe this 'Kamen Rider Ghoul' a big thank you for making sure that you were unharmed." Tsukune said as he just rubbed the top of Yukari's head, causing the young witch to blush madly.

"Tsukune…" Moka began while twiddling her fingers.

"Hmm, what's wrong Moka-san?"

"I'm sorry but…" Moka just leaned against him and did something else that Tsukune never found old but was shocked as hell by her doing only after being reunited and regaining her friendship. "Capu-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"Ahhhhhh! Moka-san!" – Tsukune

"Quit it Moka!" – Kurumu

"Me next! I want to Capu-chu as well." – Yukari

"Just like the good ol' days." – Gin

"Shut up love." – Gin's girlfriend (Saiyo)

"This is gonna be interesting." – Daisuke

"Ara, ara…" – Nekonome-sensei

"….jiiiiiiii" – Mizore

"Come on onee-sama. Save some of Tsukune's blood for me too." – Kokoa

_Toku Warrior_: Well, this is the first chapter of many for Kamen Rider Ghoul. Let me know who you like it. I wanted to take the world of Rosario + Vampire and take the cast a few years into the future. I hope you guys like this one. Expect a possible crossover between Ghoul and Shadow later this year if this story goes well.


	2. Chapter 2

namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="City"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="place"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="PlaceName"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="PlaceType"/ !--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorPreferred Customer/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorPreferred Customer/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision2/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime670/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-04-13T20:31:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-04-13T20:31:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words12503/o:Words  
o:Characters56765/o:Characters  
o:Lines1351/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs398/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces68870/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.9999/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Preferred Customer Normal Preferred Customer 2 670 2009-04-13T20:31:00Z 2009-04-13T20:31:00Z 1 12503 56765 1351 398 68870 11.9999 Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

_I do not own the characters from the series 'Rosario + Vampire' nor do I own the manga or anime. They belong to the respective owners and creator._

_I do own all original characters, Rider forms and the school name as it is a fictional school. Please R&R and let me know what you thought of this chapter._

**Kamen Rider Ghoul**

Author: Toku Warrior

_Ashes to ashes….dust to dust…the warrior of the damned, fighting to protect the living, dead, undead and the innocent._

_Once in a generation, one is chosen to answer the call and give their all for the cause._

_Once was human, then demon, now caught in between both worlds, and must choose whether to fight for life_

_Or for death._

_In the end, all that is, ever was and shall ever be, will rest souly on the shoulders_

_Of the damned one who fights the night and protects the light. _

**Chapter 2: Racing Rider**

The sun was setting and the wind was low. Running through the trees in the park near the university was Gin. The werewolf was in his human form but still reaching speeds that no human could match. He had his camera around his neck and his Bluetooth on his ear. If one were to look at him it would be a site of Gin being frantic while looking for something.

"Damn it Tsukune! Where are you? You said the lower East section of the park." Gin yelled over his Bluetooth at Tsukune. A group of monsters mostly made up of werewolves and snowmen had been attacking innocent people in the park at night and in their true forms. Tsukune had been told of what was happening and now he was going to put an end to it.

"No, I said the lower West section. I'm looking near the fountain in that area and…hold on; I spotted a few werewolves and snowmen causing problems for a young couple. I'm going in." Tsukune reported over his own Bluetooth.

"Gottcha! Lower West section of the park. No matter what, do not exact full punishment until I get there. We do need the pictures for the newspaper tomorrow morning."

"Hai, hai. Ghoul, heading out!"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Start OP Theme 'The Soultaker' TV Size**

**Artist: JAM Project**

**End OP Theme**

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Ahhhhhhh!" a young woman screamed as a group of men had transformed into monsters before her very eyes and attacked both her and her boyfriend.

The couple ran for their lives just as the monsters attacked. One of the snowmen sucked in a huge breathe and then blew a burst of cold air at the legs of the man, encasing them in ice. The man fell over with a thud and the woman stopped to see her beloved down on the ground and with a group of werewolves surrounding him.

"Let's kill the bastard and ravage the girl!" one of the werewolves shouted.

"Good idea. I'll get the goods, you guys just make sure to leave me some meat!" another werewolf shouted as he leapt at the woman. The woman starred in horror and practically froze out of terror. The werewolf came down and reached out for the girl.

(_Insert battle song. "Believe Yourself" – __Kamen Rider Agito Insert_)

'RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!'

The werewolf hit the ground as both sparks and blood flew off its body from the barrage of bullets. The other monsters looked at their fallen comrade and then in the direction of the bullets. The girl looked over to her left and noticed a person wearing a black body suit and white armor with a golden cross emblazoned on his chest while holding a cross-shaped gun in the air with smoke rising from the muzzle. The warrior then walked over and in front of the woman, protecting her from any further attack. The werewolves and snowmen looked at the armored warrior angrily and growled at him.

"Kisama! Who are you?!" growled one of the snowmen. The warrior just twirled his gun in his left hand while pressing the blue gem-like button on top of his cross buckle.

"**Charge**" – buckle

"Me….you can call me…Ghoul!" Ghoul shouted in an angered Japanese tone. The monsters then went from anger to fear in an instant. All the monsters of the area had heard of Ghoul and how he was punishing those that wished harm upon humans and innocent monsters. They just never believed they'd run into him.

All the while, Gin had arrived on the scene and began taking some pictures for the morning newspaper. Tsukune hadn't joined the club yet but he was still willing to help Gin out with finding a headline story. After capturing a few more pictures, Gin went over to the man whose legs were covered in ice and began hacking away until the ice shattered.

"Gin! Get them a safe distance away from here." Ghoul told him in a stern voice.

"Hopefully not too far. I still need a few battle shots for the school paper." Gin replied as he helped the man away with the girl following close behind. He and the two humans ducked behind a park statue and watched as Ghoul went to work. He grabbed his camera and began taking pictures of every good scene that came up.

"**Rider Crusher**" the buckle announced as the charging of Ghoul's Cross Buster finished.

Ghoul dug his heels in the ground, preparing for the powerful recoil of the gun and fired away. Unlike last time with the big monster which only one single shot was fired, this time a multitude of shots were fired as such high speeds that only the werewolves could avoid. The snowmen were not as fortunate as their comrades as they fell to the powerful shots. Sparks and blood blew from their bodies as well as chunks of ice as the bullets made impact.

Tsukune made sure that he never used killing blows unless he really had to and right now these monsters were not of the very dangerous sort. With all the snow men incapacitated, only the werewolves were left. Gin loved every moment of it. He was getting good action shots of Ghoul and he was able to see the creeps get their just desserts. Sure, some werewolves were getting hurt but they were hurting humans and that was one thing that he didn't like, considering that his girlfriend was a human.

The werewolves just looked at Ghoul and then they howled in unison as they started to run circles around Ghoul. Ghoul fired more bullets into the pack but none hit their mark. The werewolves then took their time and every so often, one would come out and slash at Ghoul, sending sparks flying off his armor. Ghoul screamed in pain at every hit and soon he stumbled back, kneeling down to the ground.

'_How can I match their speed? With so many of them I doubt I could get them all in one hit_.' Tsukune thought to himself. He then remembered that he had another weapon besides his Cross Buster. Ghoul then stood up and, with his right hand, tapped the jewel fastened on the right side of his belt. The jewel glowed and a cross-shaped object shot from the jewel and into his hand. The cross grew and formed into a golden sword with the hilt and hand guard in the shape of the cross and the blade a glowing silver which shined like the light of a full moon. This was the Cross Lancer.

Tsukune then pressed a new gem-like button he hadn't used yet since coming to Exia University. With his left thumb, he pressed the red gem-like button and power began to surge from the buckle and up and down his right arm.

"**Charge**" – buckle

Tsukune took a stance where he had the blade of the Cross Lancer touching the ground on his left side, as if getting ready to perform an upward diagonal slash. The werewolves took note of his stance and charged right at him. No reports had been issued about this weapon so they didn't see a reason to fear it. Big mistake.

While the battle was going on and Gin was taking pictures, a group of beings were hiding in the shadows, watching the battle between Ghoul and the monsters with interest.

"_**So that's Ghoul, huh? Impressive. He's stronger than what was first believed**_." said one of the beings.

"_**It is said that those who bear the armor of the holy warrior will gain great power over time**_." said another being.

"_**I think we should take him out before he gets any stronger. If he continues to increase his power then we'll be at a disadvantage**_." said another being that was hiding in a tree.

"_**Why? Are you afraid of him? I think he's lovely. I want him all for myself. Please brother, can I have him**_?" begged another voice which sounded feminine.

"_**We'll see. For now, let's see how our dear little Rider gets himself out of this one**_." said the first being. They continued to watch as Tsukune made his move.

"**Rider Slasher**" the buckle shouted. With this shout confirmed, Ghoul swung his sword upwards and let a power energy slash loose from the blade. The attack spread wide and was faster than the bullets of the Cross Buster. The werewolves were not able to react in time as the energy attack slammed into them, tearing them apart. The energy dissipated and the beings smiled with glee. They were satisfied with what they saw and began thinking of ways to both kill Ghoul and convert him to their side. With a blink of an eye, they were gone.

(_End battle song_)

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Kokoa had been walking by with Daisuke. The two of them had become good friends and were both going for the same major. Hence, they were heading to city library to do some studying when they heard a sound which sounded like a somewhat mechanical voice.

"**Charge**"

"What was that?" Kokoa asked.

"Don't know. But I think we can find out." Daisuke replied. With that the two of them headed to a tree overlooking the lower west section of the park. When they got to the tree they saw a group of werewolves charging a being in white armor and covered in golden crosses. This caused the two to remember the article that the newspaper club had written on the new mysterious warrior on campus, Kamen Rider Ghoul.

"It's Ghoul." Daisuke said in a whispering voice.

"Sugoi!" Kokoa exclaimed in her own whisper but had a slightly hard time keep her voice low. She took out her cell phone and started taking pictures.

Daisuke looked over to a nearby statue and noticed Gin was there also taking picture. He also noticed two humans with him who were probably the almost new victims of the werewolves.

"Hey, isn't that Gin-sempai?" Kokoa turned her head and just huffed.

"What is that damn pervy wolf doing here? How did he know where Ghoul was at?"

"Good question." Daisuke began. "**Rider Slasher**." "Oh, look Kokoa-chan!"

With that the two watched as Ghoul slashed an energy attack at the werewolves, killing them instantly. They were amazed at the strength that Ghoul had and Kokoa just kept taking picture while having ogling thoughts appear in her head.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Ghoul willed the sword back into its resting place within the jewel and then recalled the Cross buster as well. Gin rushed over to him and patted him on the back while congratulating him on a splendid victory. He even went as far as flashing the 'V' sign with his fingers while having a big smile on his face. The two people looked on in amazement and Ghoul turned to face them. He made his way towards them and that's when they started to cower.

"P-please….don't hurt us!" the girl screamed. This brought a shock to Tsukune but he figured that this would come with the territory.

"I won't hurt you. I promise. I just want to know if you two are ok." Ghoul asked in a concerned voice. The two looked at him and nodded. "Good. Well, you two better hurry home before more of those monsters come after you. This area of the park isn't a good place to be at night if you're a human."

With that the couple got up and scurried off in the opposite direction, heading for home. Tsukune just turned towards Gin and sighed. '_Why must things always be so difficult_?' he asked himself mentally. Gin just walked up to him and smiled softly.

"Come on, we'd better get these photos developed if we're going to make the deadline for tomorrow's paper." Gin told his armored friend.

"You're right. I guess I should just officially join the newspaper club then, huh?" Tsukune said with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Only if you're sure you can handle being around Moka and the others. Kurumu and Yukari still like you and so do Nekonome-sensei, Ruby-chan and I. But Mizore, Kokoa and Moka are a different story. Moka slightly accepts you cuz you saved her from Vlad. At least enough to where she sucked you blood but I think she just couldn't resist seeing as she was hungry."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I have to make amends with them someday so what better way than to join the club and start anew."

With that the two of them raced back to the school building to get tomorrows paper ready, leaving Kokoa and Daisuke to watch in awe at how buddy-buddy Gin acted with Ghoul. They didn't realize just who Ghoul is yet. In fact, only 5 people on the whole campus know who he is. Those people are Ruby and Nekonome-sensei, seeing as the board chairman informed them off Tsukune's job there, Gin, Moka and Vlad. No one else knows who Ghoul really is but sometimes keeping secrets from your friends can be worse than telling them the truth.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had been a week since the incident in the park and during that time Tsukune had officially joined the Universities newspaper club. Kurumu and Yukari were ecstatic and so was Mrs. Nekonome while Moka was a little leery. Mizore just plane hated the idea for now and kept to herself. Kokoa wasn't too thrilled either and, like Mizore, kept her distance. Of course, the club also got some more new blood as Daisuke also joined the club. Mostly for 3 reasons. One was because his study buddy Kokoa was there. Second was because his best friend Tsukune was there as well. The last thing was because the girl of his dreams was there too.

Since the fight though, Kokoa and Daisuke had been hounding Gin, asking him how he knew Ghoul. Both Tsukune and Gin were a little worried about the subject until Kokoa said that she and Daisuke saw him talking to Ghoul. Those made alarms go off in both their heads and Moka's. Moka knew she was supposed to keep Tsukunes' identity as Ghoul a secret and she also knew the consequences of what would happen to Tsukune if more people found out.

"Alright wolf boy, spill it!" Kokoa demanded.

"Nuh-uh. I won't tell you a damn thing you little neck biter." This earned Gin a glare from Moka, Daisuke and Tsukune and a kick to the crotch from Kokoa. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! D-d-damn you….you little bitch. Just wait until I get my hands on you." Gin growled in pain while clenching his teeth.

"Serves you Ginnie." replied Saiyo with a sly smile.

"Can it Sai! I don't need you sticking your nose in this. This concerns me and the bit—"

"Enough Ginei! That's enough from the three of you!" Tsukune shouted which caught both Mizore and Moka's attention. Tsukune never really showed his annoyed side around anyone but there are times when it peeks through.

"Hey, come on Tsukune. She started it." Gin pleaded with him.

"I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it." Tsukune turned his attention towards Saiyo. "Saiyo-chan, please refrain from getting him more antagonized. If you want to tease him then do it at home or someplace else besides here." He then looked at Kokoa.

"What? Ya gonna lecture me to?" Kokoa snapped at him. Tsukune just walked up to and stopped in front of her. Moka watched this and she had a little bit of fear well up in her throat for her sisters' safety.

'_FWAP_!'

Kokoa held the top of her head as Tsukune brought back a rolled up newspaper that he had in his hand. He held the paper in one hand while it was smacked and resting in his other. He basically scarred Kokoa into believing that he was going to whack her upside the head.

"Jeez! You trying to give me a heart attack or something?!" Kokoa yelled.

"Just behave yourself."

"I'll show you behaved!" Kokoa screamed as she got ready to pounce.

'_CLONG_!'

Kokoa fell to the ground with dizzy circles in her eyes and a bump on the head. Lying next to her was a gold wash basin. Tsukune looked at her and then over to Yukari who was smiling while hiding her wand behind her back. '_I guess some old habits just never die. Of course it's usually Kurumu-chan on the receiving end of those basins_.' Tsukune thought to himself as he let a small smile cross his face. That was when Ruby walked in while holding a flyer in her hand and a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys. Have I got some great news for you." she announced while she looked at both Tsukune and Daisuke. The two of them shared a quick glance and shrugged their shoulders.

"Ok, what's the great news?" Daisuke asked.

"Just look at this." She held the flyer in front of his face and Daisuke read it. What the flyer talked about made his blood boil with excitement and his eyes shinned with the glee that a 3 year would have at receiving a new toy.

"Oh man, this is major!" Daisuke said as he pumped his hands up into the air.

"What's up Daisuke-kun? What's got you so excited?" Tsukune asked his vampiric friend. Daisuke took the flyer from Ruby and handed it to Tsukune.

"This! Whadda ya think?" Tsukune looked the flyer up and down and he too became excited. He had recently gotten into this type of thing and he had gotten really good at it.

"Hmm, I wonder what got those two all excited." Yukari asked.

Moka walked up to Tsukune and looked at the flyer. She eyed it with a bit of wonder as the event mentioned was something she had never seen in person before. Tsukune handed her the flyer and the rest of the girls crowded around her. The flyer went as followed:

_Come one, Come all._

_This Saturday night we will have the cities first ever Race War._

_All participants must register both their names and bikes no later than Wednesday night by 8:00 PM sharp._

_The winner will receive a check for 3,000,000 Yen and the golden trophy depicting a speed biker._

_We will accept all those who pass a qualifying test._

_This test will basically be you showing us some of what you can do as a biker._

_Come and enter….if you got the torque!_

The flyer had pictures of high performance bikes posted on it and the girls had to admit that it did sound enticing. Especially with a monetary prize like that. Both Tsukune and Daisuke were excited and asked Gin for the next few days after classes off so they could register and practice. He gave them the go ahead as he wanted to get pictures of the event for next Mondays' headline. (For those wondering, 3,000,000 yen is around $30,000 US).

Tsukune and Daisuke decide to train together as they wanted to be in the top 3. They figured that if they could get past all the other entrants and make it to the top 2 then they'd really compete. Kurumu was happy for them and she was glad that Tsukune was starting to slowly act like himself again. Of course, she was also starting to find herself rooting for Daisuke to win as well though she didn't know why. Makes one wonder don't it?

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Daisuke was training at the local track, getting himself ready for later when he and Tsukune would go and register for the Race Wars event. Little did he know that a certain blue haired Succubus was hiding behind the bleachers, watching him. '_I don't get it. Why does Daisuke-san seem so familiar to me? I've only known him for a couple of weeks but it feels like I've met him somewhere before_.' Kurumu wondered to herself as she continued to watch him. He was racing his bike all around the track and pulling off dangerous tricks that normal people couldn't do without fast enough reflexes.

She just couldn't help but feel that Daisuke was somehow connected to a part of her past that she just couldn't seem to remember. She would have to talk to her mother about this. She might know why Daisuke seems so familiar. She then heard another bike engine coming from the distance and noticed a white high-performance bike pull up to the gate. It was the GHOULIZER with Tsukune as its rider. Tsukune watched as Daisuke performed tricks that even he had never tried before. Kurumu emerged from her hiding place and strode over to his side and tapped his shoulder. Tsukune whirled around on his bike, shocked to see anyone else here.

"Hmm, Kurumu-chan, what are doing here?" Tsukune asked from under his helmet. Kurumu blushed slightly and twiddled hr fingers.

"Um, well….ya see…there's something about Daisuke-san that seems very familiar to me….s-so I came to ask him a few questions." she replied with a little bit of trouble.

"Hmm, strange. I didn't think that Daisuke-kun met any of you before coming here. Maybe the two of you met back when you were little but you just don't remember it." Tsukune suggested. Kurumu thought about this and then nodded in acceptance. She would definitely have to ask her mother about this.

A moment later, Daisuke came over on his bike and parked next to Tsukune and Kurumu. He expected Tsukune to come and get him but he didn't expect the Succubus to be there as well. In all honesty, he actually thought that Kurumu was a very kind hearted person even if she didn't always show it. She was beautiful, funny, and completely honest about her feelings. It wouldn't be far fetched to say that Daisuke had developed a small crush on her, despite them coming from two different demonic species. Of course, it wasn't her beauty that fascinated him but her personality.

"Tsukune-san, Kurumu-chan, what's up?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing much. Just came to get ya so we could go register for the race." Tsukune replied. He nodded over to Kurumu, "She wanted to tag along and see how the world of bike racing looks first hand." Daisuke was somewhat pleased with that answer. '_Maybe I should spend some time with her and learn more about her_.' he thought to himself. He grew more fascinated with her everyday they met.

"Oh, I forgot. Tsukune, my mother said she was going to come visit me this Saturday. Maybe after the race you could come say hi to her. You too Daisuke-san." Kurumu told the two of them.

"Sounds like a plan. Just as long as she doesn't try to suffocate me with her huge mounds like she almost did last time." Kurumu blushed at the memory and Daisuke just couldn't believe at how lucky with the women Tsukune actually was. Not only did he have a few beautiful girls after him but also their mothers.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Mizore was walking around the arena where the Race Wars event would be held on Saturday night. It was true that she was still mad at Tsukune but she didn't hate him. In reality, she was still in love with him but she sensed that he was not as close to them as he once was. He and Moka weren't even really talking. Usually this would have been good for her and then all she'd have to worry about was Kurumu but for some reason she just didn't feel an urge to go after him. '_What's wrong with me? I want to be with him but why do I feel like my time to try and be with him has passed_.' Mizore thought to herself as she leaned over a metal pole railing on the side of the track. '_No, it's not that we aren't meant for each other anymore, it's most likely that because of all the tension between us we can't be open with one another anymore. Kurumu and Yukari, even though they remained friendly with him, they don't try to seduce him anymore either_.'

Mizore leaned back up and continued her walk. She turned to the entrance when she heard the sound of foot steps coming from the arena entrance. The staff and judges were coming in to start getting things in order for the registration. '_I think….as a whole…that we have all matured. Tsukune isn't as afraid or held back as he used to be. Yukari doesn't rely on her magic as much as she used to and she's more polite with people as well. Kurumu, even though she still dresses like a hussy, her personality has changed as well. She's more calm and relaxed and no longer glomping the first handsome guys she sees. Ruby has also matured and is more open to humans and Gin-sempai isn't as perverted as he used to be either_.' Mizore thought to herself as she headed back to the entrance to wait for Tsukune and Daisuke to show up. '_Kokoa isn't as fiery or hotheaded like she was back at Youkai Academy and even Moka has gotten wiser about how people act and she isn't as bubble-minded like she was when we were younger_.'

She found an open spot for spectators to sit and watch the qualifying races. She sat down and looked over the crew setting up some obstacles and getting the electronics hooked up and in order. '_I myself, I've changed as well. I'm not as introverted as I used to be. I don't hide and stalk people anymore. I talk more openly with people and have made a few more friends over the past two years_.' Mizore continued to stare and then closed her eyes as a small smile crossed her lips which held her usual lollipop in place. '_I think Tsukune leaving Youkai Academy after getting hurt like that may have been a good thing for us all. He was able to mature and find a few new interests and we were all able to mature as well. We all still hold a candle for Tsukune but our time and chance to claim him has already come and gone. We may still have a chance but that is if we only desire to take it_.'

The sound of bike engines revving up and entering the arena made her look up and she noticed Tsukune and Daisuke's bikes entering the arena. She was also a little surprised to see Kurumu with them but she was riding on Daisuke's bike instead of Tsukune's. "Hmm, I guess even Kurumu thinks the same thing I do. We love Tsukune and always will but it's time for all of us to move on. Tsukune, I shall continue to be your friend and I will still fight for your attention but I think that it might be good to mend old wounds and strengthen old bonds again. Maybe we should all start over." Mizore said quietly to herself.

Tsukune looked up and noticed Mizore looking at him with a small smile on her face. He got off his bike and set the kickstand down. He took off his helmet and set it on the handlebar before walking over to the bleachers. Mizore watched him and still continued to smile. Reaching the bleaches, Tsukune stood in front of Mizore, looking at her with soft warm eyes. Kurumu and Daisuke just watched as the two old friends just looked at one another. Kurumu usually would have gotten mad but even she knew that Tsukune needed to patch things up with everyone. '_Good luck Tsukune_.' Kurumu thought to herself and prayed that things would work out between Tsukune and the rest of the girls.

"Hey Mizore-chan. I didn't expect to see you here. Are you interested in what bike racing is all about just like Kurumu?"

"No, not really. I'm actually here to watch you qualify. I'm rooting for you." This brought a shocked look to Tsukune's face.

"M-Mizore-chan…are you saying that—"

"I'm not mad anymore. We're all adults now so it's only natural that we should start acting our age." she replied with a smile.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The qualifying matches had gone great and the turn out was more than expected. Over 100 people showed up but they only had room for about 30 racers. Luckily Tsukune and Daisuke made it into the Race and were guaranteed spots in the event. The week came and went and it was the night of the race. Tsukune was in a locker room getting dressed in his gear for the race. Gin and Vlad, who had turned over a new leaf after his defeat at the hands of Moka, were helping him and Daisuke suit up. Tsukune thought back over the week that had gone by. He had patched things up with almost everyone and things were slowly going back to how they were when they were at Youkai Academy. The only difference was that the girls weren't trying to kill each other for his attention and Moka still wouldn't talk to him as they hadn't made amends yet.

He remembered the events as if they were only hours old. Kurumu was more friendly than possessive of him now and so was Ruby. Both Kokoa and Yukari had each made a new friend during the past year and the weirdest thing was that they were brothers. Kokoa was hanging out with a young man a year older than her by the name of Yusuke. His younger brother, Yoshi, was a genius like Yukari so those two hit it off instantly and began hanging out 3 months later. Not only that but Yoshi was her age as well. Vlad had become nicer and even began to hang out with him more often. Signs of a small friendship showed between Vlad and Mizore as well. Ruby was currently dating a warlock that was a close cousin of Yukari though he was on a business trip at the moment. Everyone was slowly gaining new friends and new loves were slowly sparking.

'_Hmm, it seems like Kurumu and Daisuke may end up with one another and the same may happen with Vlad and Mizore if things go well. It's too bad that Moka hasn't found anyone yet_.' Tsukune let out a small sigh as he remembered her name. He still had great feelings for her after all this time. Out of all the girls, Tsukune had come to fall in love with Moka but it may now be too late for them to be together. '_Oh well, I have a job to do for now so that can keep me going until my time here is done_.' With that, Tsukune came back to reality as the overhead speakers called for all racers to mount their bikes and get ready.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tsukune and Daisuke went to the starting line and mounted their bikes. Before putting on their helmets they gave each other a quick look and nodded. Daisuke remembered back to the conversation they had before they left the locker room.

(Locker Room)

"_Listen Tsukune. Let's do our best to make it to the top three. If we can make it there then I want you to promise me that you and I will go all out." Daisuke asked of his friend._

"_No prob Daisuke-kun. If we make it to the top three then the real race can begin." Tsukune replied as the knocked their helmets together._

(End Locker Room Scene)

Tsukune looked around at the bleachers for any sign of his friends and noticed Yukari, Mizore and Ruby rooting for him. He saw Kurumu, though giving him a smile, rooting for Daisuke. Gin, Vlad and Saiyo were down near the track with cameras, taking pictures. Yusuke and Yoshi were at the other end of the track with cameras as well, helping out the newspaper club at Yukari's request. Kokoa, Ruby and Miss Nekonome sat with Kokoa's family. Her father, mother, older sisters and their mothers had also come for the event. He continued to look around and finally spotted Moka in the first row. Their eyes met and she immediately looked away with a hint of red flushing her cheeks.

'_So Moka came as well. I'm glad_.' Tsukune thought as he slipped on his helmet and fastened the strap. The ref told them to get ready and start revving up their engines. The track was really big. It was an indoor Nascar-type track but 3 times bigger and the racers had to do a total of 3 laps. The track was littered with obstacles so there were paramedics standing by on the scene.

(_Insert song: 'No future' – __OP Theme for Zoids – New Century Zero_)

In the upper area of the bleachers, a group of people were watching things but they mostly had their eye on Tsukune. These people were actually monsters but not normal ones. They ranged from male to female and from fat to skinny and built. One of them, a beautiful girl with long green hair, looked at Tsukune with lustful eyes.

"Oh my beloved Rider, make me proud and pass the test which we have so elegantly set up for you." she said as the racers got ready.

The sounds of bike engines revving up were loud and clear. The racers prepared and the ref got near the start line with a small pistol in his left hand. He aimed the pistol in the air and held a loud speaker to his mouth with his right.

"Racers on your marks!" the ref shouted.

'**Vroom, vroom**!'

"Get set!"

'**Vroom, vroom, vroom**!'

"…..GO!"

'_**BANG**_!'

With the sound of the gun shot they were off. Over 30 bikes began racing down the huge track and only after around 10 seconds they were already at the halfway point. Daisuke had already made it to 10th place while Tsukune was back in 14th place. Tsukune raced around a few black and purple bikes and within a matter of seconds he was now right behind Daisuke in 11th place. The two friends raced around the other competitors while pulling off stunts that made pro motor cross stars look like beginners. The girls cheered for them while Gin, Yusuke and Yoshi were taking pictures the whole time.

The Judges then decided to make the race interesting and activated the obstacle course, which included spikes, swinging blades, ramps, walls and a giant robot at the end of the run. Tsukune and Daisuke looked on and both had a sweat drop next to their foreheads.

"Man, these guys must be going all out!" Tsukune shouted over to Daisuke.

"Yeah! You'd think that they were trying to kill someone!" Daisuke replied.

Tsukune then looked over to his right and noticed a buzz saw blade coming up from the ground and going back and forth across the track. Daisuke followed Tsukune's gaze and they then looked at one another. When they got close enough they both nodded and, at the exact same time, made their bikes jump over the blade and land in a wheelie fashion, racing past the other racers. Most of the others weren't so lucky.

Moka watched on as Tsukune weaved back and forth around the walls, dodging the swinging blades and using the ramps to jump the ground spikes. At the end of the first lap only 15 racers remained as the other either suffered from flat tires to colliding with one another. '_Tsukune…be careful_.' Outer Moka thought and her inner self sent her a mental nudge, adding the same sentiment. Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu also watched on and every time one of the guys came close to crashing or some other dangerous scenario they would shout out to them to watch out. Kurumu, though cheering for Tsukune, found herself also equally worried for Daisuke.

Lap two was about to end and now only 11 racers remained with Tsukune and Daisuke in the top 6 when the giant robot came to life and started slamming its fists up and down on the ground, as if trying to throw the bikes off balance. Tsukune and Daisuke looked at one another and each hit one of their two turbo boosters, accelerating their bikes to unmatchable speeds as they zoomed by the falling fists. The other racers were not as fortunate as they swerved out of the way, crashed into one another or got smashed by the robot. The race went into its 3rd and final lap with only Tsukune and Daisuke as the remaining racers and they both looked at one another as they brought their bikes to a stop for a moment.

The group of people looking on at Tsukune were quite pleased with his abilities as a biker so far but soon they would enact their test upon him. The girl of the group looked at him with undying lust in her eyes.

"Oh, big brother, if he passes the test then can I be the one who gets him to join us? I'd so love to show him the wonders of being a member of our little family." The girl asked.

"Of course sister. You may have first dib…but only if he can survive. If anything, the secret identity of Ghoul will be revealed this very night to the whole populace." The brother said as he looked at the moon outside the window on the roof. The girl smiled wickedly as she licked her lips with lustful hunger and started thinking of all the things that she would do to please Tsukune.

(End song – No Future)

The rest of the crowd became silent as they wondered what the two racers were doing. Tsukune and Daisuke locked eyes and they gave each other a nod and pounded fists as they agreed to finally keep their promise to go all out if they made it to the top three.

They revved their engines and in a burst of speed they both activated their second set of nitrous, accelerating to even greater speed then before. They raced each other neck and neck, not pulling any punches as they maneuvered around the last of the obstacles in their way. The crowd looked on quietly and the girls cheered them on as they rounded the corner and made their way to the finish line. As they got closer the robot's armor ejected off of its body and showed the crowd and the racers that it had a few missiles stowed inside its body.

"What the hell?!" both Tsukune and Daisuke said in unison. They looked around in a panic as the disqualified racers looked on at the judges only to see them transforming into their monster forms. There were 8 in all which included a vampire, orc, lyken, yuki onna, incubus and three onigumous. The crowd looked on as the monsters made their way towards the finish line to deal with the winner.

"By the order of our master, we shall kill the winner as it is said that Ghoul is the best of them all!" the yuki onna shouted. She looked a lot like Tsurara but with much longer hair.

Moka, Vlad and Gin knew that if they were going after Ghoul then they'd force Tsukune to reveal his secret. That would ruin any chance that Tsukune had for restoring his friendship with the others. The three of them looked at one another and nodded. They ran out after them but were then stopped by a young woman with green hair.

"Who are you?!" Vlad asked, demanding an answer. The girl smirked and looked at them as she just stood there.

"My name is Hitomi. I am here to collect Ghoul and have him join us in the ranks of…the _Fukazai_." Hitomi told them. (_**Fukazai**_ _is the combination of the words __**Fukanzen**__ and __**Sonzai**__. __**Fukanzen**__ is Japanese for __**imperfect**__ and __**imperfection**__ while __**Sonzai**__ is Japanese for __**existence**__. Thus meaning __**imperfect being**_.)

"The Fukazai? What the hell is that?" Gin asked.

"It's a group of beings that are neither human nor monster. We are torn between both worlds thus we belong in neither. We can only belong to each other. Ghoul is such a being so he belongs with us. Does this answer your question?"

Moka just glared at Hitomi and her Rosario began to stir. While they faced Hitomi, Tsukune and Daisuke got closer and closer to the robot. That was when it fired its missiles. The missiles headed straight for them but the both of them moved around the incoming objects with such ease that they passed the robot as its missiles turned around and impacted it instead. Tsukune and Daisuke came to a stop in front of the group of monster but were unaware of the one single missile coming at them from behind. The missile hit the ground and sent them flying. Their bikes were heavily damaged as they flew off in different directions. Daisuke landed in front of the monsters while Tsukune landed in the laps of a few onlookers.

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed as she jumped over Hitomi and ran over to the bleachers where he had landed. Hitomi only stayed behind as it would all be over soon. Moka reached him and saw that he was bleeding all over. The scent of his blood drove her wild but she controlled herself enough to help him up. "Tsukune…daijoubu desu ka?" she asked with tears slowly forming in her eyes. She finally realized that after all these years she still cared for him much more than a normal friend should.

"Hai…d-daijoubu. W-where's (cough up a little blood) is Daisuke-kun?" They looked over to where Daisuke was and saw him being surrounded by the monsters. Tsukune knew what had to be done so he started to lift himself off of Moka.

"Ch-chotto matte, Tsukune! You can't go into battle in that condition."

"I've been in worse shape before and still fought…remember?" She did remember. All of those times he had been injured to the point of death yet he never gave up. Tsukune stood up but Moka grabbed his hand to stop him for a moment. "Moka please let me go help him."

"I'm not trying to stop you. I-I just want to help you. Please…release the inner me." Moka asked him while looking at him with pleading eyes. After a few seconds he just gave in.

"Alright…" Tsukune replied as he reached up and tugged at her Rosario, pulling it off her chain. Her demonic energy rose as she transformed into her true self. Her true power turned her hair silver and her eyes the color of crimson. Tsukune then began to slowly walk over to Daisuke while limping all the way. He was almost there when he tripped over a rock. He would have fallen flat on his face but Moka caught him at the last second. She pulled him up and lent him her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll give you a hand this one time." Outer Moka told him which he slightly chuckled at. Everyone watched them as they made their way towards the monsters. The monsters looked at them and then returned their eyes toward Daisuke. Daisuke stood up and glared at them and then began to back up slowly.

The monsters took that moment to charge at him but Daisuke was quicker and he jumped over them and did a full body twist in mid-air before landing on his feet perfectly. The monsters turned around and looked at him as he ran to the others while flicking them off. He rejoined Tsukune and Moka and gave Moka a hand in supporting Tsukune's weight.

"You ok, Tsukune-san?"

"Just…peachy."

The monsters came closer and stopped right in front of them all the while looking at them with intense hunger in their eyes. One of the monsters stepped forward, a lyken, and pointed its clawed index finger at them.

"You three….shall die. That is unless you can tell us who Ghoul really is." the lyken said in a snarling voice.

"Ghoul?" Daisuke asked. "How would we know who Ghoul is?"

"Because you are always taking photos of him and posting them in the campus newspaper. Now tell us who he is! If you do I can promise you a swift and painless death."

Tsukune glared at the monster in disgust. He removed himself from Moka and Daisuke and slowly staggered forward while reaching for the golden Rosario around his neck. He stopped in front of the monster and locked eyes with it, giving it a blood curdling stare. The monster and its compatriots looked at Tsukune and just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tsukune asked while clutching the Rosario.

"You are. You think praying to God will save you human?" the yuki onna asked him which caused him to smirk. "What, do you find something funny about that?"

"Yeah, actually I do. You see, I'm not a human. In fact, I'm not a monster either. I used to be both but I was turned into a ghoul by being injected with vampire blood. But now my ghoulish tendencies are being held back but even if they weren't I can control myself. This means I'm no longer a true ghoul. I'm stuck between both worlds."

The monsters looked at him with an alarmed expression on their faces. "You mean….you're a Fukazai?!" the yuki onna asked in shock and then began to bow to him. "I'm sorry Fukazai-sama; we didn't know you had entered the race! Please, show mercy to your ungrateful servants! I beg of you!" the yuki onna begged for both her life and the lives of her fellows. Moka and Daisuke just looked on in curiosity and confusion.

"What's a Fukazai?" Tsukune asked.

"A Fukazai is a being that exists between both the world of man and the world of monster. The wander between both yet do not belong to either. An imperfect being." Moka told him as she walked up to his right. She then glared at the yuki onna bowing before them. "You, you're a pure blooded monster, a yuki onna…why do you bow to a Fukazai?"

"Because, the Fukazai are going to be the new rulers of this world. They sparred us from our dying fates after they beat us. In return we now serve them. A most blessed service I must add as they have granted us permission to rule over land and humans under their edict."

"Kasumi, hold your tongue!" the lyken shouted. "He may be a Fukazai but he didn't even know that he was one which means he's not a member of our masters group. He's a renegade!" the lyken bellowed.

"Wait, did you say Kasumi? As in Nakahara Kasumi-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Kasumi replied.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

(_Flashback_)

_Tsukune was walking on to his editing class. He came up to the door but stopped from entering when he heard yelling coming from inside the room. He opened it up a crack and peered inside to see a young woman, no older that 23, being yelled at by the instructor. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and a powder-blue skirt with white thigh high stockings and black shoes. She had violet eyes and violet hair and a small lollipop sticking out of her mouth. She reminded Tsukune of a yuki onna._

"_What kind of crap is this Nakahara-san?!" the instructor yelled. "I told you that the story about this…this…this no good vigilante is nothing but rubbish! I gave you a good story and subject to write about, I showed you the proper way to gather info and even how to properly edit and yet all you give me is garbage!"_

"_Gomen nasai, sensei! I just think that Ghoul is a hero for saving people. He punishes bad monster for attacking humans and humans for attacking monsters. So I just thought that—" Kasumi bowed profusely while apologizing but found her self cut off._

"_You thought wrong! This kind of story will get you no where in the real world. If you want to write stories like this then go work for a tabloid and stop rotting the good thing that we call journalism. If you can't take this stuff seriously and want to chase fantasies then get out of my classroom and don't come back!" With that said, the instructor turned his back and placed his left hand on his desk to balance himself while rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers on his right._

"_I'm…I'm sorry. I'll leave now. Thank you for advice sensei. I won't waste your time anymore." Kasumi bowed while her eyes filled with tears. She then ran to the door while crying her heart out. She opened the door and expected to run through the door way only to run into Tsukune._

"_Oh, I-I-I…forgive me!" Kasumi cried as she ran out into the courtyard. Tsukune looked at her retreating back and then back into the classroom to see the instructor looking back him._

"_Aono-kun? Were you there the whole time?"_

"_Hai…sensei. Ano…may I make a suggestion?"_

"_Of course Aono-kun. You are one of my top students. I'd like any suggestions that you'd like to give me."_

"_Well…maybe next time, you can try to see things from a young woman's point of view." This cause the instructor to look at him with a confusing look on his face._

"_What ever do you mean Aono-kun?"_

"_That was Nakahara-san, correct?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Her brother was killed by a mob of humans two weeks ago and they were going after her next. She's only alive now because this so-called vigilante…this Ghoul…saved her life and knocked out the humans attacking her. They now spend the rest of their days on ice…so to speak. She only wants to write that story about Ghoul as a way of showing her gratitude for saving her…I think."_

_The instructor thought about it and then remembered that he had heard that she and her brother were attacked and that her brother had been murdered. He just didn't know that it was Ghoul that had saved her. He had a look of regret in his eyes and then looked back at Tsukune._

"_Aono-kun…what should I do?"_

"_Just give her story a chance. Instead of forcing the world down her throat try and open it up to her gently. Guide her through her story and help her thank him. You never know, she may turn out to become one of the best journalists in all of Japan if you let her. A lot of great journalists got their start at writing about things that possibly weren't real or were just an urban legend. But it was their determination and the never ending faith of those that believed in them that helped them make it to the top."_

_(End Flashback)_

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"I can't believe that you're that Kasumi." Tsukune told her.

Kasumi started to go into tears as she remembered that event. She also remembered what had happened after that. The instructor went after her and apologized to her for his actions. He asked her to allow him to help her and guide her through her writing of her story on Ghoul. She asked him why he had changed his mind and he had told her that one of his top students, Aono Tsukune, had told him about why she wanted to write that story. Kasumi couldn't believe that this was the same Tsukune.

"A-Aono-kun…is that you?!" Moka, Tsukune, Daisuke and Kasumi turned to see an old man starring at them in shock.

"Instructor?!" Kasumi shouted.

"N-Nakahara-san? What's going on here? Why are you and those monsters attacking Aono-kun?"

Tsukune turned his attention towards Moka and asked her a favor by whispering something in her ear. Moka looked him in the eyes and nodded. She then sent a small glare to her father and he nodded, knowing what is was that she wanted. He got up and used his supernatural powers to teleport everyone except those standing near Tsukune and Moka out of the building.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Yukari and Kurumu looked around, a bit dumbfounded at what had just happened. Mizore walked over to them with Kokoa and they began going over the recent events. They then looked at Lord Akashiya and gave him a scrupulous look. He looked right back at them with an even colder stare which made them look away. Mizore then looked back at the building and let her mind wander.

'Tsukune-san…please…don't leave us again.' Mizore thought as the other girls joined her in starring at the building.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"My, my, where did everyone go to?" Hitomi asked as she approached the group.

"Hitomi-sama!" the group of monsters said at attention while bowing to her. The only one who didn't fully bow to the Fukazai was Kasumi as she was still looking back at her instructor. "Nakahara-san, why the sad face? Tears do not suit such a luscious face like your." This caused Kasumi to come back to reality and she looked over at Hitomi.

"Fukazai Hitomi-sama! I ask for your forgiveness for not addressing you when you approached. I was too caught up with—"

"It's ok Nakahara-san." Hitomi held out her hand and Kasumi took it, allowing Hitomi to help her up. Hitomi then forcefully brought Kasumi into a lustful embrace as she starred deeply into Kasumi's eyes.

Kasumi could only stare back into them and soon found herself losing her hold on her mind. She started to look away but Hitomi just scooped her chin up with a single finger, forcing her to return her gaze. Hitomi then leaned in a little closer while the hand she used to hold onto Kasumi's body moved down from her back to grab onto her rear. This caused Kasumi to jump slightly. Everyone starred and Gin, who had been near Hitomi during Lord Akashiya's teleportation hence not having been taken away along with the others, started to drool slightly and think perverted thoughts. Tsukune, on the other hand, thought that there was something wrong with the current scene.

'_Strange, why isn't this girl being frozen just from touching Kasumi-chan? She's a yuki onna so this girl should be freezing or even should have bee turned into an icicle from just grabbing onto her_.' Tsukune thought. Moka and Vlad also seemed to be following this train of thought as well as Moka had a confused look on her face while Vlad had removed his Rosario's to transform into his true form. Daisuke wasn't fully deterred by the scene but even he wondered what was going on.

Hitomi then looked over to Tsukune and gave him a lecherous smirk as she squeezed Kasumi rear, causing the yuki onna to moan in slight pleasure. Tsukune looked at Kasumi and was able to look at her eyes. What he saw was a glazed over look as if no one was home.

"What did you do to her?" Tsukune asked Hitomi.

"Oh, this? I just made her into my complete and loyal slave. She will do anything I ask of her. If I ask her to lick the shit off of my shoes she'll do so without as much of a fuss or even the slightest hint of hesitation." Hitomi replied with a mocking laugh. Tsukune became enraged as well as did his instructor.

"H-how could you do that to such a kind and gentle young girl?!" the instructor demanded.

"And who might you be?" Hitomi wondered.

"I am Kobayashi Shinji, Nakahara-sans journalism instructor." Kobayashi-san replied.

"Oh, so you're the one who gave her the encouragement to write that bullshit story about Ghoul. Well, FYI ojii-san, this little girl isn't as kind and gentle as you think she is. She has in fact killed many humans and monsters by just my command alone.

"And why would she even take orders from a stuck-up hussy such as you?" Inner Moka asked.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black miss Akashiya." Hitomi quipped with a somewhat hurtful tone. "She only does whatever I tell her because I sparred her life after defeating her in a battle. She challenged me and lost. So her servitude to me is my prize. But now I seek something else for my prize today." Hitomi looked over at Tsukune and gave him a wink.

Tsukune felt sick to his stomach at having such a person try to flirt with him. He didn't really like girls like her. Sure, Moka would act like that sometimes but it wasn't her full personality, only a small portion of it which she kept in check.

"Please, release Nakahara-san from your control. She has so much to live for. She doesn't deserve such a degraded life like this." Kobayashi begged as he got on his hands and knees. Tsukune finally had enough and yanked the golden cross from the necklace around his neck.

"Kasumi-chan! You want to thank Kamen Rider Ghoul…right!?" Tsukune shouted to her which she seemed to respond to by removing herself from Hitomi's hold by her own free will. Hitomi was a little surprised by Kasumi's actions but she would be even more surprised by the next action she took. Kasumi ran away from Hitomi's side and glomped Tsukune, pressing herself unto him. This made our hero blush a bit and cause Moka to glare at the yuki onna.

"Aono…..kun…Aono-kun, y-you know where I can find Ghoul?" Kasumi asked as she began to break free of Hitomi's control. Hitomi found herself speechless as no one had ever broken her hypnotic trance before.

"Hai.." Tsukune replied.

"Where is he? I want to meet him." Kasumi replied with a big cheerful smile on her face.

(_Insert Ghoul's Rider Theme – "Supernova" / Kiva Theme_)

_Afuredasu kanjou ga kono karada tsukiyaburi_

_Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage_

Tsukune grabbed her arms and made her let go of him. He pushed her back a bit and then raised his left hand in the air and snapped his fingers. The familiar belt and buckle appeared around his waist in a swirl of energy. He then brought the golden cross down towards the right side of the buckle where the hole was and then looked Kasumi right in the eyes.

"I'm right here…Kasumi-chan." Tsukune then looked at the rest of the monsters and Hitomi angrily. "HENSHIN!" Tsukune shouted as he pushed the Rosario into the slot of the buckle, activating his Transformation.

"**Henshin**." the buckle said in its slightly robotic voice.

Six energy crosses emerged from the cross buckle and floated around Tsukunes' body. Then golden streams released from the belt and traveled up and down his body, creating a black body suit with the golden streams solidifying as strip patterns on the body suit. Two crosses attached themselves to his forearms, creating armguards. The bottom tips of the two crosses flattened out and encircled his wrists, creating wrist guards with gem like sphere on the top. Two more crosses planted themselves on his legs and created leg armor and boots. The foot part of the boots had cross symbols emblazoned on the top of them.

_Itsumo tarinakute_

_Iiwaki-teki na akirame zutto tsumi-agete ita kakusu you ni_

_Doko ka toomaki ni nagameteta you na keshiki_

_Kyuu ni te no hira no ue kongagona ni kudakechiru_

_Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete_

The arm guards and boot turned white while the crosses turned gold with small gem-like sphere appearing on them. His upper arms gained a little armor padding and his shoulder armor was partly round with gold trim and skull-shaped images outlined in red in the center. Another cross planted itself on his chest, forming his chest plate with the cross in the center. The final energy cross set itself on his face. The arms of the cross opened up to reveal blue eye pieces as his helmet formed. The helmet was black in color with white sides that extended to the top sides of the helmet. A green gem in the center of the final cross glowed and two chains appeared out of thin air and attached themselves to the lower halves of the front and back of his chest plate.

Before them no longer stood Aono Tsukune but the protector of Exia University, Kamen Rider Ghoul. Kasumi, Kobayashi, Daisuke and the monsters looked on in awe. Moka and Vlad let out a sigh of relief that Tsukune still had the strength to transform, Gin started taking picture after picture and Hitomi just eyed the Ghoulish Rider with lustful eyes.

"No way…Tsukune-san, you're Ghoul." – Daisuke

"Sugoi…" – Hitomi

"I can't believe it." – Kasumi

"A-Aono-kun…since…since when?"

The other monsters, not fearing Ghoul at all as they believed him to be in a weekend state, charged the Fukazai Rider who just stood there. The three onigumous would be the first to come at him and they would be the first to fall. One of the onigumous let loose a shot of webbing at Ghoul to try to keep him still and all Ghoul did was wait. The moment the webbing got within an inch of his body he dodged to his right and slammed his left elbow into the face of the second onigumous with a forward spinning elbow smash. The monster reeled back a bit in pain in which Ghoul capitalized on and sent the monster soaring into a far wall with a well placed kick to the gut.

_Seigyo funou atsui honoo_

_Tomadoi wo yaki harai_

_Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru_

_No one ever know boku no oto_

_Doko made mo shinka suru_

_Mada shiranai jibun ga mezameteku…_

_Supernova_

The third onigumous jumped above Ghoul and came down upon him with a six legged kick. The monster landed on the ground and looked down; expecting to see Ghoul underneath him but instead only saw dirt. The first onigumous then looked behind its compatriot and noticed a disturbance in the air pressure behind it. The first onigumous tried to help its comrade but it was kicked in the throat by Ghoul which caused the third onigumous to turn around only to find its own head falling off and down to the ground. The last thing it ever saw was Ghoul holding his Cross Lancer in a downward slash position. It knew that its life was over and it wished its comrades the best of luck in surviving.

_Mae ni susumu koto_

_Kowagattari wa mo ushinai_

_Koukai suru koto ni narenai you_

_Mamoritai to negau taisetsu na hito no mirai_

_Kizuita shunkan kara subete wa kawari dashita_

_Hora unmei kasoku shite yuku_

The other remaining monsters joined in the fray and Ghoul slapped his left hand against the gem on his belts left side, calling forth the Cross Buster. He then did something he had never done before in any of his battles up to date. He pressed both the green and blue gem-like buttons on top of his buckle, activating both of his weapon sure kills.

"**Double Charge**." – buckle

He rammed the butt of the Cross Lancer into the temple of the vampire on his right while doing a backwards thrust kick into the left side of the lyken behind him. The orc stayed behind the others, waiting for an opportunity to strike. The buckle during the whole time was sending energy to both weapons, charging them up to full power. The energy finished transferring to the weapons and the buckle stated the next phase.

"**Fusion**." – buckle

Ghoul brought the Cross Buster and Cross Lancer together and both weapons then merged together to form a ball of energy around Ghouls right leg. The rogue vampire ran at Ghoul but soon found itself impaled by the hands of both Moka and Vlad. They glared coldly at the creature as it starred back at them. Trying to speak but finding its life cut short, all it could do was mouth the word 'traitors'.

_Shougekido saidai no_

_Dekigoto ga hiseki yobu_

_Umarekawaru jibun wo tomerarenai_

_No one ever knows boku wa hadou_

_Sekaijuu hibikasete_

_Atarashii jidai e to hashiridasou…_

_Supernova_

Hitomi saw enough and made her getaway as the remaining monsters continued to attack Ghoul. As she left she looked back to see that Kasumi was the only one who refrained from going into combat. '_Humph! Useless bitch. I guess there's no longer a need to keep you around anymore_.' With that thought she aimed her finger and fired a sharp piece of a bone-like nail from her fingertip. Kasumi saw the attack but couldn't find a way out of the way with her instructor right behind her. Wanting to protect him, she stood her ground. The attack closed in and struck its mark but the mark turned out to be Ghoul's arm guard as he jumped in front of Kasumi and deflected the attack at the first onigumous and struck it between the eyes, killing it instantly.

Kasumi watched on as her savior, who had saved her life a second time, went on to finish the fight that the Fukazai has started in order to test him. She vowed that if she lived through the night she would tell him everything that she knew about them. Of course she would then like to have a professional interview with him as well for her future career.

_Afuredasu kanjou ga kono karada tsukiyaburi_

…_There's no need to escape_

_Boku wa ima kawatekku…_

_Unmei no naka chisa na hoshi umareru mitai ni_

The orc of the group finally found his opening and swatted Ghoul across te chest, sending sparks flying from his armor and causing him to fly into the bleachers. The lyken and remaining onigumous joined the orc and then began to charge Ghoul until they heard a revving sound followed by the charging run of a bike engine. They looked over to their left and saw the GHOULIZER coming at them with a force of energy in front of it, making it look like a comet streaking through space. The bike slammed into them, sending them sprawling across the ground while Ghoul got up out of the damaged bleachers and pressed the center red gem-like button on the top of his buckle, calling upon the final part of his greatest sure kill.

"**Ignite**!" – buckle

_Seigyou funou atsui honoo_

_Tomadoi wo yaki harai_

_Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru_

_No one ever know boku no oto_

_Doko made mo shinka suru_

_Mada shiranai jibun ga mezameteku…_

_Supernova_

Ghoul jumped up into the air with Moka, Vlad, Kasumi and Kobayashi watching him with intense looks in their eyes. Gin was pressing the shutter button on his camera ever second and he was no where near the end of his film reel. Ghoul made it up to where he could touch the ceiling if he wanted to and the remaining monsters looked up at him. His buckle then glowed as the energy-like symbols of golden crosses appeared above the monsters heads and growing as wide as 5 feet. The monsters found that they couldn't move their bodies as the gold energy crosses paralyzed them completely; up to the point where they couldn't even breath.

_Mienai kurayami no naka…_

Ghoul's right foot became covered in a mixture of black and crimson colored energy as he came down in a flying drop kick with his left leg tucked in and his right leg and foot extended. As he came down the form of his skull symbol could be seen within the energy around his foot.

"**Demonic Annihilation**!" both the buckle and Ghoul shouted in unison.

_Kasuka na hikari tsukuridasu you ni_

Gin was pressing the shutter button like crazy as Ghoul came down with the force of a kicking power of nearly 50 tons. The monsters looked on as their demise was now at hand. They said their final prayers and made peace with their sins just as Ghoul came crashing down upon them with his verdict of judgment.

_**SLAM!!!**_

(_End song – "Supernova"_)

The monsters' bodies stiffened as Ghoul jumped up from the crater made in the impression of his symbol and landed between Moka and Kasumi. The monsters bodies then began to crack and after a few seconds, they exploded into dust clouds and drifted off into the four winds. Ghoul then turned to Kasumi and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're free now." Ghoul said. He then turned to Moka and released his armor. His Rosario flew from around his waist and reattached to his necklace as he passed out.

Moka caught him as he fell and came down into a crouching position, cradling his battered body in her arms and smiling softly at him. '_Good job Tsukune. Mission…complete._'

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

(_2 days later_)

Tsukune was walking through the halls of the university while on his way to the newspaper club room. He had heard that Kasumi had joined and that both she and Kobayashi-sensei would not tell anyone about him being Ghoul. As he came upon the door he saw Daisuke standing there, waiting for him. He and Daisuke hadn't talked since the event. Tsukune stopped in front of him and they just starred at each other.

"Tsukune-san…"

"Daisuke-kun…"

"Look…Tsukune-san, I promise not to tell anyone…but in return, you need to explain everything to me. Deal?" Daisuke bargained as he held out his hand for Tsukune to shake. Tsukune had his right arm in a sling so Daisuke held out his left.

Tsukune looked at Daisuke and then at the extended hand and took it in his own. "Deal…but I'll tell you when the others aren't around. Not all of them know about my other life."

"Sure, you can tell me later."

With that they walked inside and the moment Tsukune got in the room he found the usual pink haired Moka running up to him and glomping him, slamming him into the wall.

"Tsukune! You're ok. Ureshii!" she cooed and then Tsukune found himself in even more trouble as Kasumi also ran up and glomped him alongside Moka.

"Aono-kun, I'm relieved that you're unharmed." She said as she pressed her breasts against his body. Then both she and Moka locked eyes and glared at one another. Each one taking a side that belonged to Tsukune. Mizore and the others just starred and decide to also get in on the fun.

"Tsukune!!!" the other girls (Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, Ruby and Kokoa) shouted in unison.

'Tsukune-san, we may have drifted apart over these past two years, but we are all determined to make up for that lost time. We'll fight for your love and may the best youkai win.' Mizore thought as she and the other girls finally found their old resolve to fight for Tsukune once again. Things were slowly getting back to normal with the few new additions to the group. But things were also about to change as well as with all things in life; nothing ever truly stays the same.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Up on the roof top stood a wild looking man with long spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. The wind blew through his hair and a necklace with the crystal form of a werewolf head swayed in the wind. In his eyes glowed the feral ferocity of a wild animal. He sniffed the air for his target and his eyes glowed red as the sun set on the horizon.

"I'm coming for you Aono Tsukune……Kamen Rider…Ghoul."

_Toku Warrior_: My god! I can't believe it took me this long to do a second chapter to this story. I know that excuses are not good but I have had so many fanfic ideas going through my head that I keep planning them out and forget about the stories that I have going. Not to mention that this chapter alone is over 12,000 words. Well, at least this chapter is now done and a little over 28 pages long. Tsukune had mended his old bonds with the girls, Daisuke learns about Ghoul, we find out the truth behind Tsukune's existence as what he really is and we also get a couple new cast members. Now who is this strange person on top of the building? Find out in the next chapter of Kamen Rider Ghoul and keep an eye out for CH.3 of Kamen Rider Shadow as well in the next couple weeks as that story will also be updated soon as well….once I get passed the writers block for it. As always, I accept all types of comments and all suggestions or possible future ideas are always welcomed. Let me know if something should probably be changed as well. Until next post, R&R.


End file.
